


Dust Bunnies

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Hakkai's limiters get stuck under the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Bunnies

This wasn't what he'd wanted.

_Sure_ he was gorgeous like this - god, even like _this_ \- and _sure_ his disgust at what he was was a pain in the ass, but this wasn't the time for complicated shit like hypocrisy, and this _wasn't_...

A knuckle split against the wiring and he bit back a curse, scrabbling further under the ancient fridge, searching through dust and grease and nasty shit he really _really_ didn't want to think about but was better than what was behind him and, _fuck_, after this he was gonna _nail_ these goddamn things on.

"...Gojyo."

Oh shit oh shit oh _shit_ where were they? A fingertip grazed something sharp and _there_. There's one.

The chains jingled harshly and he shuddered, hooking the second tiny piece of metal. Part of him, he could feel every tremble and scratch, the heat where they rested against skin and... shit, could _he_ feel _this?_ Light, desperate touches, and then the hot sweaty _tight_ grip of his palm and, fuck, he really _was_ a pervert, thinking like this _now_ of all times. Should be worryin' about who _else_ was gonna be affected by this arm of the Wave, about that last limiter, about what it would take to sate the hunger he could _taste_ behind him, about what would happen tomorrow if he _did_ find the last one in time, about...

Something snapped in the back of his mind, and Gojyo sighed, unsure even as Hakkai fell on him whether it was resignation or relief.


End file.
